Personal Victory
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Yuffie really likes long flights /just a little bit of crack for smilebot  :D/


"Noooo! Waaait for meeeeee!" a little ninja screams, running as fast as she can up to an almost empty seating area. The man about to close the large door stops, waiting for the girl to reach him.

"Don't close those doors yet!" she pants, doubled over as she tries to catch her breath and explain her tardiness all in one go, "I'msorryIwaslate! ButIwentothewronggate! And—"

"Woah, slow down there, I can't understand a thing you're saying." the man chuckles.

"I went to the wrong gate and didn't even realize it until we were boarding. So is it too late to get on the plane? I have my ticket and my passport and everything!" she says worriedly, pushing the aforementioned paperwork into the man's face.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, resident of Hollow Bastion, seat 20E, flight 107." He hands everything back to her with a smile, "Looks like you got here just in time. Go on through."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." she exclaims and is already running down the ramp before she's even finished speaking to him.

She finds her seat quickly, but pouts at the fact that she has to sit in the middle. She bats her eyes and pleads with the boy sitting next to the window, but he doesn't want to trade with her. So she huffs and flops into the seat and buckles her seatbelt, trying to get comfortable.

"Thank you for flying with Heartless Air. The flight is three hours and we will be arriving in Halloween Town at the local time of 9:45, two hours ahead of Hollow Bastion." A voice said over the speaker, most likely the pilot. It's a scripted speech, one that every pilot has to say and so Yuffie has already tuned it out.

The plane starts rolling forward, the engine roaring, and soon enough they are in the air. A flight attended informs the passengers that they 'may move about the cabin and use their tray tables at their own leisure. An attendant will be coming through soon with the drink cart.'

"So, you flying alone?" the man next to her asks gruffly.

She looks over at him and nods with a smile, "Yep. The name's Yuffie!"

He nods, "Cid." and goes back to his blueprints. Yuffie giggles, assuming that he's secretly the worrying-uncle type.

She pulls her tray down from the seat in front of her, pulling a folder and box of colored pencils out of her bag. A random look to the side reveals that the boy who refused to give her the window seat is asleep already. She frowns and grumbles about 'doesn't need the window seat' and '…what a waste….selfish bastard…'.

She flips through the coloring pages in her folder and picks out one that makes her smile guiltily. Pulling out pencils of varying shades of green and teal for the two sets of eyes, she set to work. It isn't long before there's a choking sound to her left. Stopping her shading she looks up.

Cid is sputtering, choking on whatever liquor he'd ordered, eyes bugging out at the semi-colored page in front of her, "_What t__he...Fuck?"_

"Are you okay?" she asks, totally innocent.

"Are those…are those two _boys_….k-kissing..?" he asks in alarm and something close to morbid shock.

Yuffie glances back to her picture, and then back to him, "Yes". She honestly didn't see the problem, but apparently there was one, as Cid started hyperventilating.

A short, blond flight attendant came rushing over, her nametag displaying 'Nami', "Is everything all right sir?" and then spotted Yuffie's current form of entertainment.

She smiled shyly, "I like what's going on." and handed Cid a glass of water, trying to calm him.

"I'm sorry sir, would you like to switch seats?" she offered kindly, and he nodded profusely. Yuffie winked at the blond and the girl grinned back, leading Cid away toward the back of the plane.

* * *

"Is there anything good on?" Leon asked as he came to sit beside Cloud on the couch. The blond shook his head negatively and settled on Jeopardy. Leon hummed his approval.

Soon enough though the silence was broken as the two started to try to out do the other by answering questions the quickest. They were kind of competitive…to say in the least.

Cloud smirked at his boyfriend, the other glaring, as it was obvious who had won this episode. Leon's glare darkened.

"Oh, don't pout…_Squall._" Cloud drawled, blue eyes dancing with mirth at Leon's slight growl. Before he had time to defend himself Leon's hand shot out and gripped the soft hair at the back of Cloud's neck painfully tight, yanking him forward.

Cloud lost their battle for dominance much quicker than he would have liked, being forcefully shoved onto his back on the couch. He bit Leon's bottom lip, but that only seemed to fuel him and he moved down to bite at the blond's collarbone, growling again as Cloud's nails wandered under his shirt.

Sudden the TV blared the tune for the evening news, broadcasting some emergency. They looked over to the program reluctantly, not bothering to untangle from each other.

"_We've interrupted your scheduled programs for breaking news. Reporting live from Halloween Town International Airport. Witness say that at 8:00, on flight number 107, eleven people have suffered from severe cases of strokes and/or heart attacks. The cause? A seventeen-year-old female who was spreading the '' 'OMFGKHCLEONILOVENAKEDMEN!' virus; a rare disease originating from a shady source called 'Fanfiction dot net'._

"Oh shit…" Cloud started, Leon pinching the bridge of his nose at the upcoming information.

Suddenly Yuffie, flanked by two security guards, pushed herself in front of the camera.

"_Oh my god, I'm on TV! I made it on TV smilebot_!" she grinned, easily pulling against the security guards as they tried to remove her from the area_, "Hey everyone! Convert to yaoi!"_

"We can't let her go _anywhere_ unsupervised," Leon snapped. Cloud didn't answer, eyes glued to the TV.

The guards were pulling Yuffie away, but the camera followed her.

"_Hey…you two are pretty attractive. Why don't you make out with each other? What'dya say? I'll come quietly if you do!"_ Yuffie babbled, and the two blushed as she went on to descriptively tell them how to go about doing such an act and more.

It was as they were pushing her into a truck that she started panicking, _"Wait! Don't take me to the men in the white coats! They're not attractive at all! Oh no! No no no! Don't take me to Hojo!" _she wailed,_ "I'm screwed if you do that!"_

She whipped around to the camera as they tried to close the doors, _"If I don't make it out alive: I love you Leon and Cloud! Don't have sex on the kitchen counter! Aerith doesn't like it when you do that!"_ and then the heavy truck doors where closed.

"...fuck…" Cloud breathed, cheeks just as red as Leon's in embarrassment, "that was broadcasted nationally…" and Leon merely pushed his face into Cloud's shirt.

After a few minutes of harsh silence Leon spoke, "We won't go get her out for a week. Does that sound like adequate revenge?"

Cloud nodded.


End file.
